Horst Grethall
Horst Grethall was an experienced caravan-master and merchant who was based out of the city of Ryns in the southern confederacy of Itko Kan. His large caravans ran from just south of Li Heng — then across Itko Kan territory — to end at the city of FedalDeadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.280 in the south. Horst's caravans travelled along the long established north-south overland trade route and used the various caravanserai grounds that were located along the way. It usually took Horst's caravans about a month to make the trip. The caravan-master accumulated goods from the two western cities Quon and Tali (which later became the combined city of Quon Tali). Goods from the shipping from the west became available at Li Heng. Particularly desirable goods in southern markets, especially in Itko Kan, included such things as "Talian leatherwork, filigreed silver, and Quon liquors".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155 Horst was described as being "fat-bellied"Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.282 and as normally being on the pessimistic side. He had two to three (or more) sons who assisted him with the running of the caravans. His only son mentioned by name was Sevall, Horst's youngest. Horst objected to being called 'sir', and insisted that he be addressed as 'Horst' by friends, old acquaintances, and long-time employees, and as 'caravan-master' by the individuals and groups of which the caravan was made up.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155-156/158 In Deadhouse Landing A caravan of Horst Grethall was a day from setting out from Li Heng, its wagons and carts loaded and ready to travel. He struck those who had been on one of his caravan in the past as being "uncharacteristically optimistic" and "almost cheerful". One of the main reasons for his positive mood was because he had succeeded in acquiring the services of — as 'security chief' of the caravan — the "most sought-after caravanserai guard and fighting champion" available: Shear. As Horst was reviewing the final lineup of the caravans, Sevall came to his father with the news that there was one more wagon asking to join the caravan. The caravan-master was hesitant to add anyone else, but his son told him that the petitioner seemed to be a "competent swordsman" and that he had said that even if he was denied permission, he would still follow along behind. Horst went to the end of the caravan to have a look at this insistent fellow in order to take his measure. After meeting and talking to him, Horst decided to add him and his wagon to the very end of the caravan, assuming that Shear — as security chief — approved of his inclusion. Which she did after a careful and close examination of the young swordsman. Thus composed, the caravan set out for the south the next day.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155-158 Horst Grethall's caravan — despite encountering two separate groups of opportunistic renegade soldiers/bandits along the route, as well as being terrified by the possible presence of plague — was still able to make its way to the terminal city of Fedal, relatively unscathed.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.182-184Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 15, US TPB p.280-287 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Kanese Category:Merchants